


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Ahsoka Tano/Kaeden Larte

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Whatever I have is yours and it's right here: They're safe, for now, on their journey to save the Galaxy.





	

Ahsoka finally kisses Kaeden on Gatalenta. 

The world is all blue and white, salty ocean and sand so soft it tickles Kaeden's feet. The ship-sails on the horizon, too, are delicate and white; the soft-fleshed creatures the natives serve them, blue and salty once their hard shells break.

(Ahsoka, too, was tender under her hard shell; Kaeden knew.) 

Away from Raada and sheltered by Fulcrum's contacts—a pair of Gatalenten women so luminous and in _love_ that it made Kaeden's heart ache—with time to plan and to work, they shed their too-small shells.

Ahsoka's mouth is hot and gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Whatever I have is yours and it's right here."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
